


合法之夜

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	合法之夜

吴磊站在门前，深呼吸，紧张地咽了一口口水，喉结随着吞咽的动作微微浮动。  
“嘀”  
吴磊拿着房卡开了门，却没有见到意想中的人。  
“呼……”  
吴磊松了口气，又隐隐有些失望。  
听到浴室传来的水声，吴磊刚松了的那口气又提上来。  
磨砂的玻璃在雾气中隐隐勾勒出里面人的形状，吴磊口干舌燥，想象那人的现在的模样……妈的！犯规啊！

走进卧室，吴磊捂住小心心。  
心型的大床在暧昧的灯光下特别显眼，粉紫配色的床单被套，床头柜的上有一个心型的小篮子，里面放了系着红丝带的润X剂和杜X斯，还有几个小盒子，地毯上洒了红白色的玫瑰花瓣……

我的妈呀……  
这……这就是情人套房吗？

心跳声大得像是会把自己的耳朵震聋，吴磊摸摸耳朵，烫得他赶紧松手。  
放松放松放松……  
吴磊闭上眼深呼吸，调整自己的心跳。

再睁开眼，心跳又乱成一团。

“坤……坤哥！”  
吴磊看着站在自己面前的人，又开始咽口水。  
头发还湿着，凌乱的洒下来，让他看起来小了不少。浴袍是丝质的，领口开的很大，发梢上水珠顺着发梢滴进浴袍领口，然后消失。

陈坤洗完澡出来，就看见这傻子闭着眼愣在床边，嘴里还念念有词，不由好笑，便轻手轻脚来到他面前，然后听清了吴磊在念什么。  
“放松放松放松没事的你长大了没事的吴磊……”  
陈坤憋笑，看着这小孩脸颊通红，睫毛簌簌抖动，想亲吻他的欲望如此强烈。  
刚凑过去，小孩就睁开了眼。  
然后，看着自己咽口水。

陈坤勾着嘴角继续凑上前，在小孩的惊愕中吻上他的嘴角。  
感受到吴磊一瞬间僵硬的身体，陈坤笑出声来，“又不是第一次亲你，那么紧张？”  
“我我我……我不是我没有……”

吴磊当然紧张。  
自从坤哥答应跟自己试试看，是有过好几次亲吻和抚摸，还口过一次。  
可是！今天不一样啊！  
今天！  
是他吴磊成年的日子！  
坤哥说……坤哥说过今天会……

“等你生日那天，我就让你操我。”

吴磊想起这句话，以及当时陈坤倚在自己身上的神情，又紧张又激动。

就！是！今！天！

陈坤看着吴磊，又怎么会不知道他在想什么。  
于是又在他唇边亲了一下，然后用舌头缓缓舔舐他的嘴唇，吴磊哪里受得住他这样撩拨，当即把陈坤拥住，加深这个亲吻，陈坤任由他舔舐吮吸，把主导权完全交给吴磊。  
分开的时候，两人都已经气喘吁吁。  
“你先去洗澡。”  
吴磊看着陈坤的唇，在自己的亲吻过后变得更加诱人，哪里愿意放过他，不依不饶地贴过去。  
陈坤轻轻推开他，“急什么，迟早是你的。乖。”

吴磊被陈坤哄得云里雾里，又亲了陈坤一口就去了浴室。  
陈坤摇头轻笑，上床解开浴袍，拿起床头柜的润滑剂。

吴磊快速洗完澡，很闷骚的把浴巾围在身下，然后照镜子。  
嗯，发型，完美！皮肤，完美！身材！完美！  
把浴巾又往下扯了一点，吴磊走出浴室。

看着床上的人，吴磊弟弟的弟弟迅速起立。

陈坤在扩张。

磊磊天天腻在自己身边，少年人，精力旺盛的年纪，有几次差点擦枪走火，要不是自己时刻牢记他未成年这件事，只怕早就……  
今天答应了放任他，只怕自己有得苦头吃。  
陈坤早就想好了，趁着吴磊去洗澡，先给自己扩张，最起码不至于受伤。  
就是没想到这小子洗得这么快，才刚借着润滑把手指放进去，他就出来了。

看着吴磊恨不得立马把自己生吞活剥的眼神，陈坤不由得有些后悔，又很得意。  
当初不如早些满足了他，也不至于憋成这样。  
可是憋成这样，更显自己可贵。

吴磊听见自己咽口水的声音。  
陈坤靠在床头，滴着水的头发有几根落到锁骨上，在浅浅的锁骨窝里积起水光，浴袍敞开，右手食指消失在下身，穴口还渗着浅粉色的润滑剂，更显穴口粉嫩。  
吴磊很没出息的走不动路了，愣在原地看得双眼发红。  
陈坤看他傻站着，觉得他可爱，便变本加厉的诱惑他。  
左手抚上微微挺立的乳尖，一点一点往上，抚弄喉结，手指来到嘴边，嫣红的舌尖缓缓伸出，从食指根部一点点往上，色情的舔舐。  
吴磊想走过去，把陈坤的手指换成自己的，想从头到脚亲吻他。  
却又不忍走过去。  
这样的陈坤太美了。  
情色，又魅惑。  
吴磊眼睛死死盯着陈坤，忍不住的把手伸进浴巾里揉弄，从一开始就兴奋的下身早就硬挺着渴望着，随着抚摸吐出黏腻的液体。

食指和中指都被陈坤含进嘴里，手指在口中搅动，发出色情的水声。  
陈坤挑着眼睛看吴磊，目光停留在吴磊下身几秒，然后把口中的手指缓缓抽出，指尖牵出一条细细的银线，陈坤伸出一点舌尖舔掉嘴角溢出的唾液，把湿淋淋的手指对准吴磊，对他勾手。  
吴磊的浴巾早就被他蹭到地上，看着陈坤冲自己勾手指头，吴磊觉得这一刻为他死了都是甘愿的。  
踩着浴巾一步一步走过去，吴磊一只脚跪在床边俯下身亲吻陈坤。  
说是亲吻，不如说是撕咬更为准确。  
吴磊急切而又热烈，舌头深到不能再深的地步，仔细的舔过口腔和牙齿，手掌在陈坤身上急切的抚摸，陈坤任由吴磊掌握着主导权，配合着回应他。  
“啊……坤哥，你真是……”吴磊在接吻的间隙贴着陈坤的唇呢喃，“要了我的命了……”  
“哈啊……你自愿的。”  
陈坤轻咬吴磊柔软的上唇，惹来吴磊更加急切的舔咬和抚摸。  
“操！干死你啊！”  
吴磊轻轻咬一口陈坤的喉结，一点点滑下去。  
“嗯……磊磊……舔一下……”  
陈坤挺着胸口，把乳尖送到吴磊嘴边。  
如陈坤所愿，吴磊滑到胸口，伸出舌尖轻轻触碰了一下，就引来陈坤一阵颤栗。  
“再……再多一点……”  
吴磊有些生气的把整个乳头含进去，双唇用力吮吸，像是不吸出点什么不罢休的架势，舌头也不规矩，一下一下刺激着可怜的小口。  
“啊!”陈坤惊叫，下意识挺起胸，更把自己送到吴磊口中去。  
“磊……磊磊！”  
吴磊放开乳头，又舔了一下，吊着眼睛看陈坤笑，“喜欢吗？”  
“啊……喜欢……喜欢的……”  
陈坤开始是想先把主导权交给吴磊来着，等他不会再出手诱导，谁想这小子竟然这么……  
擅长……

“为了这一天，我可做了不少功课呢。”吴磊笑得有些得意，更显年轻人意气风发。  
伸手抚上被欺负得挺立发红的乳尖，“你看你这里都变大了，好神奇。”  
“恩……”  
把玩着小小的乳尖，吴磊舔了舔另一边，张口含进去。

“啊哈……磊磊，够……够了……”  
陈坤怎么也没想到，只是被玩弄乳尖，就已经让自己溃不成军，下面涨得发疼，急切的需要安抚，陈坤难耐的扭动腰胯，原本在扩张的手早就抚上了硬挺的阴茎。  
吴磊亲吻陈坤，笑得危险，“可是……我还不够。”  
强硬的移开陈坤抚慰自己的手，吴磊拿起床头柜上的一个小盒子，“坤哥……我想看你用这个。”  
陈坤看看盒子，又看看笑得恶劣的吴磊，狠狠咬了一口吴磊的唇。  
“到底谁教你那么多……”  
吴磊任由陈坤撕咬，有血腥味在口中晕开，然而两个人都更加兴奋，深深的亲吻仿佛要吞噬对方。

吴磊拆开盒子，拿出那个粉紫色的小球和遥控器，把小球递给陈坤。  
陈坤看吴磊一脸坚定，想起这小孩当时死缠烂打追自己的样子，心里一点点被甜蜜填满，罢了罢了，就当是生日礼物了。

既然是礼物，那就要送的漂亮。

陈坤不接吴磊递过来的润滑剂，而是把跳蛋放进了嘴里，一寸一寸舔弄。  
吴磊没想到已经这么诱惑的坤哥，还能更诱惑。  
手抚上陈坤的腰，又滑到下面，跳过硬挺，直接来到穴口，便被陈坤抬脚挡住。  
“你要看，就只能看。”  
吴磊看着踩在自己胸前的脚，肤色细腻，脚趾如玉，脚踝弧度勾人，便抓起陈坤的脚，轻吻一口。  
“那你怎么还不开始？”

跳蛋被舔的湿滑，小穴经过扩张，本来很容易就能放进去。偏偏刚碰到穴口，吴磊就按下了遥控器。  
突如其来的震动让陈坤小穴瑟缩了一下，楚楚可怜又诱人。  
吴磊盯着那处，想象里面的紧致，肉棒就更加硬挺。  
陈坤瞪吴磊一眼，继续把跳蛋放进去。  
震动着的小球发出嗡嗡声，伴着黏腻的润滑剂声，格外淫靡。  
陈坤咬着嘴唇，努力放松，终于把最后一点粉紫色吞进去，穴口随即闭合，却在腿间拖着一根线。  
吴磊双眼耗干了一样盯着，把震动又开大两级，穴口不停的收缩，陈坤伸手套弄自己，另一只手在穴口浅浅戳刺。  
吴磊欺身上前，舔掉陈坤眼角被逼出来的泪滴。  
手掌握住陈坤的手，陪着一起讨好抚慰。  
“啊哈……坤哥……帮帮我……”  
陈坤伸手抚上吴磊的肉棒，随着自己的节奏套弄，两个人下身湿嗒嗒，一片狼藉。

呻吟声和黏腻的水声充斥着房间，陈坤难耐的缠住吴磊的腰，抬起臀磨蹭他。  
“磊……磊磊……要你……”  
吴磊看着陈坤被逼双眼通红，泫然欲泣，恨不得再逼他，逼得他他掉下泪。  
把陈坤的双手扣在他头顶，吴磊把湿润的龟头顶到穴口。  
陈坤有些惊怕，“跳蛋还没……唔……”  
吴磊来不及思考，也不想思考，直接进入。  
里面湿润又紧致，还有不停震动着的跳蛋，吴磊低吼，把跳蛋抵入更深的地方。  
“不要！……哈啊！”  
陈坤紧紧夹住吴磊的腰，直接颤抖着射了出来。  
精液沾湿了吴磊的胸腹，吴磊用手沾了一点，放入口中，咸腥的味道，完全不好，但吴磊却把它吞了下去。  
“我真是爱死你了……”  
吴磊放开陈坤的手，关了震动趴在他胸口等他缓过来。

“哈……我才是……要死了……”  
陈坤喘着气，抚摸吴磊的头发。  
“坤哥，我可还没开始呢。”吴磊抬头亲吻陈坤的下巴，挺动腰身提醒陈坤。  
“哈啊……”陈坤刚刚高潮，完全受不了任何刺激。“先把跳蛋拿出来……”  
“可是很爽啊……”  
吴磊浅浅抽动，等着陈坤过不应期。  
“算我求你，受不住……”  
陈坤抱住吴磊，讨好的亲吻。  
“那……下次？”  
……  
“……好……”  
吴磊一点点退出来，勾得陈坤再次惊喘。  
“坤哥，不如……你自己拿出来？”  
吴磊勾住那根已经湿到滑腻的线，轻轻拉动，满意的看着陈坤的表情，提出要求。  
……  
“不拿的话，我也很喜欢的。”  
陈坤腹诽，真是被这小子吃的死死的。  
伸手拉住那根线，缓缓用力。  
敏感的内部被刺激，小穴不停收缩，卡在穴口的跳蛋不偏不倚划过前列腺，陈坤惊叫，又把跳蛋吃到更深的地方。

“坤哥你就放着我自己享受啊……”  
吴磊自己套弄着性器，忍不住伸手去触碰小穴。  
“啊……磊磊……”  
陈坤看着吴磊，眼里氤氲着水汽，满是求饶意味。  
“放松……”  
吴磊轻笑，俯下身把陈坤半硬的性器吞进嘴里。  
用唇舌显然是第一次，有时候牙齿会刮到性器，然后舌头又讨好着去安慰，刺激着陈坤再次一点点变硬。  
陈坤渐渐开始呻吟，抓着吴磊的头发把他压得更近，吴磊把食指伸进小穴中抠挖着，慢慢把跳蛋取了出来。  
吐出陈坤的性器，吴磊亲了下穴口，直起身再次进入。  
“啊……”  
两个人都满足的喟叹，吴磊缓缓抽动几下之后，终于不再压抑，开始随着自己的意愿抽插。  
“啊……等……慢一点……”  
陈坤经过了一次高潮，对于这样的速度完全承受不了，手指无助的在吴磊背上抓紧又松开，甚至显出血痕。  
“啊……等不了……”吴磊再次用力挺进，“我等了太久了……”  
吴磊低头咬住陈坤的乳尖，手掌收拢，揉弄陈坤。  
“啊……真是……要被你弄坏了……”  
“操！”吴磊低吼，急切与陈坤接吻，把陈坤的喘息和呻吟通通吞进嘴里。  
肉体撞击的声音越来越密，吴磊紧紧抱住陈坤，整个人贴在陈坤身上，只有腰臀在不停的抽动。  
“射给你……好不好！”  
吴磊头埋在陈坤肩上，在他耳边低吼。  
陈坤被快感逼到无法回答，后穴的撞击又密又重，酥麻的快感从那一点散开，电流一样传遍全身，前面被吴磊套弄着，没什么技巧却足够撩人。  
陈坤抱紧吴磊，努力抬起臀配合他。  
无声的默许令吴磊兴奋的不能自己，他把肉棒抽到穴口，再狠狠撞回去，让陈坤爽到颤栗，不住的求饶。  
“啊……磊磊……够了……够了……求你……快点……射！”  
“恩啊……射哪里？”  
“射……里面！射里面！”  
“好！”吴磊吼着射出来，陈坤哭叫着，承受吴磊的精液，同时在吴磊手中释放。  
“好……”陈坤无意识的呢喃，“烫……”

两个人缓了很久，吴磊趴在陈坤身上，头埋在陈坤肩头，一点点舔弄他的耳垂，把玩他的头发。  
“坤哥……”吴磊哑着嗓子，满足的叹息，“好爽啊……”  
陈坤笑，抬起酸软的手敲他脑门。  
“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”陈坤感觉肩头滑过水痕，“谢谢你，愿意跟我在一起，谢谢你，愿意让我拥有你。”  
吴磊哑着声音抱紧陈坤。

“你是我最好的生日礼物。”

陈坤鼻头一酸，也差点掉下泪来。

“所以，我们再来一次。”

 

……  
……  
去他妈的爱情。


End file.
